Who’s Your Daddy?
by The Moof
Summary: Sometimes little kids are way too honest when they tell you something. Oneshot. Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Sunstorm, Skywarp, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Octane, Starscream, and OC.


Title: Who's Your Daddy?

Fandom: Transformers G1

Characters: The Decepticon Seekers, the Decepticon Triplechangers and Nathan

Prompt: Too Much

Word Count: 842

Rating: T

Summery: Sometimes little kids are way too honest when they tell you something.

Author's Notes: This takes place 4½ years after Darker Secrets and Even Darker Truths and the girl has my name, so flippin' what. :p

Disclaimer: I do not own Prime, Megatron, Galvatron, Ultra Magnus, Cyclonus, Scourge, Kup, Jazz, Prowl, Soundwave, Shockwave, Grimlock, Perceptor, Wreck-Gar, Starscream, Skyfire, Hot Rod, Thundercracker, Thrust, Ramjet, Dirge, Sunstorm, Skywarp, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Octane, Marissa Fairborn, Spike Witwicky, Carly Witwicky, the Decepticons, the Quintessons, or the Autobots; they are all owned by Hasbro. I do own Cindy, Scott and Nathan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was unusual day, to say the least, on Cybertron, a meeting between the Autobots and the Decepticons was taking place behind closed doors in order to deal with their mutual enemies: the Quintessons. Faction leaders and prominent officers and humans were all in the war room discussing plans, coming up with strategies, and thinking of ways to bring down the Quintesson threat for good. But it wouldn't be anything inside the conference room that would bring to light the day's most interesting information. It would be outside the conference room, in the large waiting room, that some of the most disturbing and shocking facts would finally come to light.

In waiting room there were various Autobots and Decepticons who waited for some indication of the conference's proceedings. On top and in the middle of one of the transformer-sized tables, laying on his stomach with paper and a large box of crayons, was little five year old Nathan Witwicky, who was drawing a pictureof himself, his mother, Cindy, and Starscream. Normally, no one would pay the crayon doodle much mind, but the fact that Starscream was in it caught Thundercracker's interest to no end. Looming over the doodling kindergartner in curiosity, Thundercracker looked at Nathan with odd amusement and fascination. It was because of those feelings that he had to ask Nathan a question.

"What you drawing?" asked Thundercracker with a small smile on his face.

"Me, mommy and Daddy," replied Nathan with out looking up at the big, blue Seeker.

The room fell silent. At least those in the room who saw Nate's drawing fell silent, and started looking at back and forth at each other and at the human boy.Thrust bent down next to Nathan and carefully looked at the doodle. He saw what looked like a little human boy, a human woman and a human-sized Seeker-like Transformer that had Starscream's coloring. 

Thrust, pointing at the drawing, asked Nate, "Can you tell me who is in the picture?"

Nathan was only too happy to tell Thrust. 

"That's me," said Nathan, pointing to the human boy, then pointing to the woman,"And this is mommy."

By then Ramjet, Dirge, Sunstorm, Skywarp, Astrotrain, Blitzwing and Octane had gathered around the table and hanging onto every word the five year old had to say.

"And this," the human child proudly said, pointing to the Seeker in the picture, "is daddy!"

Everyone gathered around the table started looking at each other in out-and-out confusion. 

"Do you know your daddy's name?" asked Skywarp, with a snicker in hopes that Starscream's name didn't come out of the kid's lips.

"Starscream," Nathan stated, like there was nothing wrong with that fact.

Now the entire room fell silent as a tomb. By this time everyone was listening to the conversation between Nathan and the Seekers. Some in the roomwere beyond confused,while few were amused and/or bemused that a human child would think a seeker, especially Starscream, could be his father. While others discarded it as a young child's babbling.

"Who told you that Starscream was your daddy?" asked Thundercracker, who was just as curious as everyone else in the room.

"Mommy did," said Nathan as he grinned from ear to ear.

Feeling everyone's confusion, Blitzwing then asked, "Um, why did your mommy say that?"

"Cause I asked my mommy who was my daddy is. Mommy said Starscream was my daddy. Then I asked, 'how can a robot be my daddy?'" the boy replied bluntly.

"What did your mommy say?" asked Ramjet with his voice sounding very amused.

"Mommy said that the Quints took both her and daddy away one day and the Quints turned daddy like me and mommy and made mommy and daddy hug each other."

"_Hug_?" chorused the Seekers and Triplechangers in unison.

Nathan then continued to what he was saying nonchalantly, "That's when daddy's tadpoles swam into mommy's belly and cracked open one of mommy's eggs. Later the Quints turned daddy back to a robot. Then a long, long time later mommy had me." 

Everyone in the room was in total and complete confusion and shock. Both the Autobots and the Decepticons remembered the day that the Quintessons kidnapped both Cindy and Starscream. They also remembered Starscream and Cindy had been sharing a cell with each other when they were rescued, but neither Cindy nor Starscream said _anything_ about what had happened to them during their incarceration. As far as the Autobots knew, Cindy had had sex one last time with her now ex-boyfriend Scott, before he cheated on her. She had told her family and the Autobots that she didn't want Scott to know that he had a kid. Hell, she had been beyond adamant about Scott not knowing. Now they knew why: Scott wasn't Nathan's father to begin with.

"What on Cybertron is wrong with everyone?" asked the first person to walk from the conference room into the dead silence of the waiting room. Everyone turned to stare at him, which made him very uncomfortable.

It was Starscream. 


End file.
